First Date!
by DaGgER210
Summary: He worried about her but he doesn't know this that much and when he asks her out what would she say after knowing he said that he loved her sister Maya? R&R!
1. Worry!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Tenjou Tenge

Their First Date!

Every day Nagi tries not to eat Aya's food. He would run and run and run until he finally lost her. But after a while he noticed that she was getting a lot sadder and a lot slower everytime

she chases him around. Until one day Aya never went and looked for Nagi.

Somehow this bothered Nagi a lot.

Did I actually have feelings for Aya?

He asked this to himself... OF course he did he said as a reply.

He went and looked for Aya every corner every door he never saw her face. Until he came across the place that he was first kissed. The girls bathroom. Then that's when he was hit by cups and towels from the ladies that were taking a shower.

He couldn't find her. He hated to ask Takayanagi where she was but he had to.

Yo! Senpai do you know where Aya is...?

Nagi asked.

Takayanagi just said that she wasn't around anywhere today.

Then that's when he asked Nagi why he was looking for her.

Nagi got annoyed and just left.

After school he left not with Bob but he went and visited the Natsume house.

Not knowing but the door was open so he just entered. There he wandered around until he happened to come across Aya's room. He saw her sleeping. When Nagi saw how beautiful she was he blushed a new color of red.

"Baka" he said about to leave.

Until someone grabbed his chest. This caught his attention when he turned around he saw Aya hugging him. Saying no to go yet. Nagi tried to leave but somehow he didn't.

Dammit he said. Fine.

She soon says how much he thought he hated her. but he said nothing and just looked at her.

Those eyes of his caught her and he slowly pulled her closer which made her blush also.

Their lips touch each other and it was a very long time until they noticed that Maya was watching them.

When they noticed this they tried to get away but they just stood there as Maya laughed hard.

Then that's when Nagi asked Aya on a date.


	2. Rejection

Rejection!

Aya slowly said

"Souichiro- sama...I...I"

Nagi's heart started to pound and pound harder every time she tried to answer. Maya

quickly said for Aya to go but Aya just got mad and started to remember what Nagi had said about doing anything for her older sister Maya.

This brought tears to her eyes which made Nagi wonder why she was crying. He slowly looked at her but what he saw was a surprise. She was mad truly mad at Nagi.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Aya said

She wasn't her cheerful self like always this time.

"But..." Naig sad but was stopped by a hand quickly slapping his face.

Aya left running towards the bathroom and crying louder and louder. She didn't really know what to say to him but I love you. Yet the image of her sister and Nagi kissing just sent out a valley of tears just pouring out of her eyes.

Nagi was still in Aya's room wondering what happened. He was about to confess his true love to Aya but what just happened to him made him more depressed. Nagi left without trying to comfort Aya because he might just make he cry more.

He told Maya to give her a letter he prepared just if something like this happened. Somehow he knew. That deep inside of Aya she still loved him.

He walked out slowly walking faster and faster trying to get away from the Natsume house.

He soon finally releases the tears that he has been holding in after Aya smacked him in the face. He looked at the house once more and just said I love you Aya.

After a couple of minutes Aya finally went out of the bathroom and Maya handed her the letter.

She said it was from Souichiro so she just laid it in the table and left.

Aya wanted to take it but she hesitated to. She wondered what was in the letter before she opened it.

The letter exactly said about his true feelings.

To Aya that is.

The letter said:

_Dear Aya,_

_You knew what happened didn't you. But to be honest I thought your sister was my first true love but when you kissed me I could actually hear my heartbeat. To tell you the truth I tried to not get you injured but I see you don't need my help. _

"_To be stronger for whom"_

"_To be stronger for YOU!"_

_To protect you"_

_This is why I wanted to be stronger all for you but I see that you still hate me so I just wanted to say goodbye. Me and Bob are moving soon just letting you know I loved you._

_I would have married you but I guess you just hate me enough to not love me._

_Jyanne!_

_Love,_

_Your Souichiro -sama._

After reading this she quickly changed and went to Bob's house. She was about to knock when he heard Nagi inside talking to Bob about what happened. And Bob saying that if Nagi will regret leaving her. He did love her so much.

Aya knocked on the door after hearing this. And Nagi voluntarily get the door.

He slowly opened the door...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's a stupid cliffhanger but R&R yea!


End file.
